


Одержимость

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Infidelity, Knifeplay, Orgasm Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он гонит прочь мысли о Мориарти, напоминая себе, что сам он — наркоман в завязке, а она — наркотик, смертельно опасный для его тела и ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

Она куда лучше него знает, как устроен этот мир. Проходит ещё два года — и она действительно оказывается на свободе, как и предсказывала, а Шерлок всё никак не может понять, стало ли это результатом её собственных усилий или просто было неизбежно.

— Теперь ты уедешь из Америки?

Они сидят в небольшом кафе в двух кварталах от его дома. Мориарти пьёт кофе с крошечным круассаном и всем своим видом выражает удовольствие от жизни. 

Она лукаво улыбается, проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке и целомудренно целует в уголок рта. Шерлок чуть остраняется, не уходя от прикосновения до конца, но обозначая, что оно ему неприятно.

— Мой милый Шерлок, — мурлыкающе тянет Мориарти и собственническим жестом поправляет его жилетку. — Ты всё ещё столь наивен. Здесь, в Штатах, слишком многие заинтересованы в моих услугах. Иначе я бы никогда не оказалась на свободе. 

Она выпрямляется, возвращаясь к кофе и круассану, но Шерлок продолжает ощущать её присутствие в своём личном пространстве, а аромат её духов кружит голову с такой силой, будто она вылила полфлакона непосредственно на него.

— Я могу открыть хоть собственное консалтинговое агентство для всех, кто желает стать преступником, но не знает, с чего начать, и на это просто закроют глаза. До тех пор, пока я обладаю информацией, я неуязвима, и за эти годы, стоит заметить, я лишь расширила свою коллекцию.

— Не думай, что я тоже закрою глаза, — с вызовом заявляет Шерлок.

— О, Шерлок. — В её голосе звучит искреннее тепло. — Я была бы разочарована, если бы ты это сделал. Передавай привет Джоан. Я очень рада, что у вас двоих всё так хорошо сложилось. 

Она отставляет пустую чашку, подложив под блюдце две банкноты, поднимается из-за стола и выходит. Шерлок смотрит ей вслед и ничего не может поделать с собой — взгляд невольно скользит по её фигуре, а память услужливо подсказывает, как выглядит её грудь, не скрытая под несколькими слоями одежды.

Он давно похоронил Ирэн Адлер и никогда не любил Джейми Мориарти, но его дыхание и сердцебиение учащены, артериальное давление повысилось, и тянет в паху, и даже человек, менее склонный к аналитическим наблюдениям, пришёл бы к выводу, что Шерлок возбуждён.

Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает под мысленный счёт.

Он не позволит ей ещё раз разрушить его жизнь.

***

Шерлок бросается в бой со всем присущим ему упорством. Дела, в которых нет следа присутствия Мориарти, отметаются им, как скучные. Джоан сначала пытается с ним поговорить, затем просто забирает остальные дела себе, и Шерлок, вопреки обыкновению, даже не пытается заглядывать ей через плечо и подбрасывать идеи. Всё его внимание сфокусировано на Мориарти, и даже когда Джоан целует его, настойчиво утягивая в спальню, его мозг продолжает обрабатывать последние полученные крупицы информации.

Бизнес Мориарти элегантен, как и она сама. Каждая операция планируется и исполняется с невероятным тщанием. Мориарти не пытается спрятать свои следы — в этом нет смысла; но она старательно избегает лишних жертв, сводя почти к нулю сопутствующий ущерб, и это совсем не похоже на неё прежнюю. Она больше не берёт заказы на убийства, вымогательства и грубые кражи. Тепрь её профилем становятся финансовые махинации, тонкая манипуляциями акциями и решениями советов директоров и околополитические интриги. Шерлок может без труда представить азарт, охватывающий её в процессе реализации очередного безупречного плана. Этот азарт сродни тому чувству, которое испытывает он сам, взяв след преступника.

Этот азарт сродни тому чувству, которое он испытывает при мысли о Мориарти, и Шерлок гонит его прочь, напоминая себе, что сам он — наркоман в завязке, а она — наркотик, смертельно опасный для его тела и ума.

Но он не может остановиться, не может прекратить своих бесплодных, бесполезных, никому не нужных изысканий. Стена в гостиной превращается в карту передвижений Джейми Мориарти, больше напоминающую сложную паутину, но нигде нет ни одной её фотографии — это не нужно, паутина сама является её портретом и зеркальным отражением.

***

— Ты слишком мало спишь и слишком много думаешь обо мне, — заявляет Мориарти, опускаясь на скамейку рядом с ним. Шерлок ждёт своего осведомителя, до встречи ещё десять минут, и Мориарти, как всегда, очень точно выбрала время. — Джоан вряд ли это нравится.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Шерлок, не поворачивая головы.

— Хочу пригласить тебя поужинать.

— Я занят.

— Знаю, — легко соглашается Мориарти, — мной. За ужином я расскажу всё, что тебя интересует.

— И я, конечно, должен буду поверить, что это действительно всё.

Тем не менее, он поворачивает голову, показывая, что слушает её. По губам Мориарти проскальзывает довольная улыбка, в глазах танцуют весёлые искорки, и Шерлок чувствует, как соскальзывает в бездну, но не может уже отвести взгляд.

***

Мориарти целует его жёстко, болезненно прикусывает губу и резко опускается на его член, принимая его в себя сразу весь. Шерлок сдавленно стонет, на руках, привязанных к изголовью кровати, вздуваются жилы. Пальцы зудят от желания прикоснуться, вспомнить, какова на ощупь её кожа, как напрягается её тело от его движений. Он хорошо изучил в своё время Ирэн Адлер, но не имеет никакого представления о том, что нравится Джейми Мориарти.

Мориарти нежно касается губами его ключицы, поглаживает по груди, чуть царапая кожу ногтями. Она неподвижна на нём, только внутренние мышцы ощутимо сокращаются, каждый раз пуская волну дрожи по всему его телу. Шерлок усилием воли удерживает себя, он знает эту игру и знает, как Мориарти любит в ней побеждать. Он не позволит ей выиграть и в этот раз. Он продержится так долго, как только...

Он не выдерживает и с хриплым рыком толкается вперёд бёдрами. Мориарти смеётся, удерживает его за плечо и начинает двигаться сама, высоко вскидываясь и вновь насаживаясь. Шерлок запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в изголовье, и закрывает глаза, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях.

Она останавливается, когда он уже начинает чувствовать приближение оргазма, и Шерлок с недовольным стоном открывает глаза. Мориарти тяжело дышит, между грудей стекают капли пота, которые так и хочется подхватить языком, и Шерлок отчаянно жалеет о том, что привязан. 

В её руках появляется складной швейцарский нож. Его лезвие хищно блестит, и в его остроте Шерлок убеждается спустя всего мгновение — когда Мориарти невесомо проводит по его ключице и сразу по второй, и Шерлок почти сразу же чувствует стекающую к ямочке под шеей влагу. Боли почти нет — только лёгкое пощипывание.

Второй взмах ножом — и тонкая красная линия прочерчивает грудь Шерлока, мгновенно вспухая и ширясь. Спустя миг рядом появляется ещё одна, параллельно ей, затем ещё две — словно следы от кошачьих когтей. Мориарти наклоняется и медленно слизывает кровь с каждого пореза. Шерлок завороженно наблюдает за её действиями; его возбуждают даже не вид и запах собственной крови и не боль, невесомой паутиной расползающаяся по повреждённой коже, а именно то, как это нравится ей.

Всё это время она остаётся на нём, сводя его этим с ума.

Напоследок Мориарти собирает языком кровь, скопившуюся между его ключиц, горячее дыхание обжигает горло. Она замирает, коротко толкается бёдрами и напрягается всем телом, кончая с долгим громким стоном. Это оказывается последней каплей, и Шерлок следует за ней к пику, выгибаясь на постели и едва не выламывая изголовье.

***

— Я сорвался, — исступлённо шепчет он, уткнувшись лицом в колени Джоан. — Я думал, что я сильнее, я думал, что всё это осталось в моём прошлом. Как же глуп я был, Уотсон, как же глуп я был...

Она проводит ладонью по его волосам и мягко целует. От неё пахнет совсем не так, как от Мориарти, и он ненавидит себя за то, что смеет сравнивать их.


End file.
